The Phantom and The Fawn
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: ErikxOC that is all I gonna say guys. you have to read to find out.


Chapter One

"Great, just great, I run flee my step-brother and step-father and the next thing I know I see a stagehand murdered by some lunatic in a white mask!" I thought aloud to myself as I ran as fast as I could on the cat walks above the stage.

I looked back to find the man with the white half mask, black cloak, with a lasso in his hands following close behind me. At the sight of him my heart rate speed up and I decided that I needed to pick up the pace a bit. "Holy Mary, he's going to kill me!" I thought as I imagined being strangled to death and the last thing that I would see would be his eyes. I was now practically running on the toes of my ballet shoe covered feet; Meg Giry gave them to me since I wore no shoes when I first came here.(They are her old ones because my feet are so much smaller than hers currently)

At the first door I see, I turn left and burst into the room; A big mistake. This was the dead end I hoped I would not see. I quickly looked around the room and found a small window leading to the roof of the opera house. I walked towards it, I would be able to get through it but my pursuer would not. I tried to pull it open, and then pushed it, but the window would not open. It was locked. "Damn it!" I growled, I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned to see the cloaked figure of my pursuer as he stepped into the room and locked the door behind him, he then turned to face. Even though we were five feet from each other he felt so close.

"You are swift and graceful but I believe this dead end symbolizes your time is up my beauty." His voice made me shiver, and I shiver for no one. "I promise you sir I do not intend to end without a fight." I retorted, quickly grabbing a broom from the corner snapping off the brush. He unsheathed his sword "So the little helpless fawn is going to try and protect herself, how adorable." He said as a sly smile came to his face "Oh I will do more than try, Phantom!" I spat. To me his words were and insult for I was practically raised by wolves and had ran many a mile with them so that my feet became as tough as iron. "A fawn you say, we shall see about that sir." I growled and swung my weapon, which collided with his in the air. During the fight my weapon shattered the window 'If all else fails I can just jump through the window and escape.' I thought. "You are not like other girls." He stated "Oh you think I haven't noticed!" I replied as I blocked his swing at my right arm and switched from defense to offense. "What is your name little fawn?"

He panted as our weapons collided to form an 'X'. His green eyes stared into my royal blue, "I am not a helpless fawn, and you shall never know my name; no one must ever know who I really am!" I shouted as I pushed him away from me. "All the more reason to kill you faster, so no one will ever know the truth." He said trying to hide the shock on his face from my sudden burst of strength. "We'll see about that." I growled back then quickly turned, ran and jumped through the window into the cold night air.

I rolled on the ground a bit from loss of balance on my landing. I could feel the pain from where some of the glass had scraped against my back underneath my corset. I got off the ground only to realize I had a four inch width, nine inch long piece of glass in my upper right thigh. I began to crawl to the nearest corner of the rooftop behind a statue. Examining the wound I noticed my hands had minor cuts also, at least it was not my face or anywhere else people could see. My abdomen also had a minor six inch cut, 'I am going to need a bunch of stitches.' I thought, 'and I need to get this shard out of my leg.'

My braided waist length hair was soaking the blood that was pouring from my back. Just then the masked figure, who I thought I had escaped, came out from behind the statue. I did not notice that I was on the ground until I saw knee and muscular leg in front of my face. I looked up at him turning my whole sore body to lay on my throbbing back. He seemed shocked by my current state, "Are you happy now?" I asked looking straight into his eyes. I felt a gentle hand behind my head softly lifting it off of the snow covered rooftop. Our gazes never broke "I'm going to die, isn't that what you wanted?" I told him. The amount of blood that I was loosing was weakening me; I took a few pained gasps of cool night air and closed my eyes.

After a few brief moments I heard a ruffling noise and felt a heavy blanket like material placed on my body. The gentle hand that held me came back to my head and a second hand as gentle as the first came underneath my knees. As I felt myself being lifted from the rooftop a painful hiss passed from my lips as a surge of pain swept throughout my body. The hands cradled me close to a warm muscular chest, and took me back into the opera house. I took one last gasp of air before fading into unconscious darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**My first chapter ever! I hope you enjoyed it and want to know more.**

**- The Imagineer XD **


End file.
